Red Looks Better On You
by Authom
Summary: Gumi just wanted to have a normal, undisturbed walk. But some red-head person came to drag her to go shopping. Who the heck was this person?  One-shot Warning: Rin bringing sake and a lighter. Non OC


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me…to be honest.**

Gumi sighed.

How did she end up in a shopping mall? All she wanted that morning was a long, nice walk by herself, then come home –dripping wet- from the evening rain.

But this was absurd.

Before she went outside from her house, she saw from the TV weather man that there would be a heavy drizzle after lunch, but _nooo…_ that weather man lied. Wasn't lying bad? Gumi had claimed war against this dude! …well, in her mind, that is.

Her plans were disturbed when a person took her by the arm, and exclaimed with a squeal "My, my! You're cute aren't you? Come! Let's go shopping together!"

What Gumi did NOT understand was this random person's randomness.

This _person_ had flaming red hair that reached until his thighs, a really big Cheshire grin, many red pieces of clothing, and the thing that intrigues Gumi more all the red from this person was his unusual gold and green eyes, which were covered with red rimmed glasses. The kind of red-rimmed glasses she places on her green hair. Also to add to the person's randomness was that he had a British accent, and keeps saying he was female like her.

"Hmmm…you don't look good in teal…" He told Gumi.

The greenette sighed again, "Since when did teal suit me? I may work with Hatsune Miku but _teal_ is never best with me." She quietly told him.

The red-headed person turned to her quickly, with an amused grin, "Oh?" He walked towards her, grabbed her shoulders and twirled her in front a mirror. "So _this_ is THE Megpoid Gumi I have?"

Gumi puffed her cheeks, "Yes! Yes! I know I don't look as eye-candy as Hatsune!"

"Then I have the honor to be Megpoid Gumi's fashion designed today. Oh, this would be so much fun!" He paused and pondered for a while. "AHA! Red looks better on you." He went to get more clothes for her, though this time; it was the same color as he has.

Gumi took her cellphone and called Rin Kagamine. "Hey, take your road roller and crash this place called 'Kuro-Victorian' …Yeah, 5 minutes. Don't take Len with you. Thanks."

"Here you are~~!" The red-head gave her a scarlet red shirt and made her try it on in the fitting room.

"Hey, this ain't half bad!" Gumi confessed to herself, though quietly.

The shirt was a scarlet hoodie with short sleeves, and on the front a print of a white stuffed bunny with eyes the same as the shirt's base colour. Oh, she was sooooo buying this shirt…maybe also that orange shirt she saw…

The red-head person exclaimed from outside, "C'mon Miss Gumi! I wanna see you." I sighed inaudibly, and went out to show him the red shirt on me.

He clapped child-likely.

_What a stranger…_

"So Miss Gumi, like something you see? I'm friends with the owner of this store…" He winked at her, "So it won't be hard to ask for a _discount_." He silently laughed, and Gumi grinned_. I wouldn't mind this_ _dude around…_

"Well…" The greenette started, "I kinda like—"

"That shirt and the orange one?" He asked hastily, but not in a rude manner. "I already bought that for you. Oh, oh! And-and there's this boxer shorts I saw in the next store that should totally pair that orange shirt."

"Wait, wait," Gumi held out her palm at the red-head, "You _bought_? Don't feel sympathy for me, I can buy all the things I like…" She closed her mouth then asked, "What's the color of that boxer shorts?"

The person grinned and answered, "Black and red."

"I'm gonna see it."

He beckoned the salesgirl to give him the paper bag which had two shirts for Gumi.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya." The greenette told the red-head, "for a random person, you aren't bad."

He grinned, "Glad to be in your standards, Miss Gumi! Can we have a picture before I flee?" He asked taking out a cherry red cellphone.

Gumi also took her orange cellphone with a keychain of a music note.

"Say cheese!"

"Peacock."

_Flash!_

The red-head looked at his phone and smiled, "Alright-y then! I'll need to run off now. See ya 'round, Miss Gumi!" With a wave, the person ran off.

Gumi rolled her eyes. _Who was that person?_

"Oh, there you are!"

The greenette turned to the voice of Kagamine Rin. "Hey."

"I didn't have time steal my Road Roller from Meiko, so I just took some bottles of sake from her closet and a lighter. Then some police dude came and asked why some minor like me have many bottles of sake and a lighter, so I just ran before they could drag me to the police station." Rin told her.

"Nah, it's alright. There was some dude who came up to me and bought me these clothes."

The blonde's eyes sparkled, "Ohh! Let me see!" She exclaims peering inside the two shopping bags in Gumi's hands. "That red shirt looks cute! Can I borrow it sometime?"

The older of them shrugged, and held out her phone at her. "Do you know this person?" She showed her phone with the picture of her and the red-head.

Rin laughed, "Really, Gumi? You befriend HIM? Wow, I'm impressed!"

"Who is this person?" Gumi shook her phone infront Rin's face.

"My dear Gumi, why, that's London's Grell Sutcliff."

"_Grell Sutcliffe?_ Who's that?"

Rin smirked, "London's most famous fashionista. Partner of the one and only, Madam Red-Angelina Durless."

Gumi started jumping when she heard "Madam Red" from Rin's mouth. "Oh my gosh! I love Madam Red's works!"

Rin snorted, "Then you should know Grell Sutcliff."

"Who's _Grell Sutcliff?_"

**Come out Kuroshitsuji fans! COME OUT! I really want to make my KuroXVocaloid story a success, to make Kuroshitsuji and Vocaloid a good crossover! This is only a one-shot, people. Also Grell and Madam Red doesn't belong to me.**


End file.
